


The big fight

by Sam6678



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fights, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 11:16:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam6678/pseuds/Sam6678
Summary: The brothers get into an argument.





	The big fight

**Author's Note:**

> No worries it is the guy Dean is with just has the same name as their dad. this was in an rp I was in and the fight between Sam and Dean(when I was rping as Dean) I changed it up a bit. I might also try and make it more interesting later, right now it is a short story and I know the detail us probably not the best but please leave feedback.

The day was a hot summer day in June and Dean and Sam were fighting about Dean wanting to marry John the love of his life and his happiness. Sam did not like it so he voiced his opinion about how he did not like he idea.

"Why is it you are doing this and you are my family and so is he, I have been with you your whole life and you know what you are old enough to take care of yourself, and Johnny needs his father, and I just want to be a brother not a father and you know what I actually want to be happy and not have to make sure you get everything you want" Dean was starting to get frustrated.

Sam looked at him and he was angry "Ok ..... Leave us .... I thought you were my brother and since you love him more than your family ... Go ahead go with him. .. but I won't forget that Dean. You betrayed me , you left me when I needed you and that's disgusting , I wouldn't have done that to you ."

"You know what Sam the one time I need you to be happy for me you tell me I am betraying you when all I ever did was be there for you for EVERY DAMN THING"

"And I need my brother now , you left me alone for a son of a disgusting bitch ." Sam said with a nasty look of disgust on his face.

"He is not disgusting and why do you need me you are going to be ok without me. He is my happiness and why can't you fucking see that, I know that is how you felt about her and I let you be with her, yes I did tell you about my feelings but j never disliked her because I seen how happy she made you"

"One question. You care about him more than us, right?'

"I care about you all the same even though I knew you cared for her and how you care for Johnny more than me, and don't say you don't "

"I don't care about Johnny more than you , you're both equal. I love you both ."

"Well I love you all the same and for once I want to be able to have My own family like what you had" he said with tears in his eyes. "I did everything for you and you won't let me have the main thing I want, that shows me you don't love me as much as you say. This is the first time j have asked you to do anything and you don't want me to fucking do it because you said don't. I'm sorry Sam, I can't, I live you and Johnny and everyone else but I deserve to be happy and be able to have my own family and kids"

"So what does it mean ? You're gonna leave us and live happily and forget about us ? "

 

"I won't leave you and I never wanted to I just wanted to be able to call John my husband and have kids with the man I love and have a big happy family with everyone in the bunker but now it has changed because you don't like him and you don't want us to marry"

 

"And can't you do it for your brother ? I would've done anything for you ."

"Damn it Sam why do I allay have to everything for you and get nothing in return?"

"Just do this for me and I promise I'll do whatever you want."

"Sam this is what I want to do why can't you let me do this why is it so hard for you to let me be with him?"

"Because I don't want you to forget about me and I'm sure you will .... It's always like this ."

"I won't forget about you while being with him as I said we would live at the bunker how many times do I have to say that?"

"Yeah but you will " spend time with him " and go on holidays with him and shit "

"Sam you would be going with us, the only day you wouldn't would be on the day/night of the honeymoon "

Sam looked at him “i told you”

“what the hell do you mean by that,Sam. It is one damn day” Dean retorted.

Sam groans “one day is already too much and is enough to make you forget.”

"I won't forget you in one damn day Sam. I have been gone multiple times before so why is this different?"

“This is different” 

“yea well tell me how it is different?”

"Because he will make you forget about me ."

"Damn it Sammy no he wont, he is not like that, John is an amazing guy and he would never do that even though you hate him."

"I want him out of our FUCKIN life ...... We were happy before he came ."

“Honestly Sam I was not happy before I always hid that from you because I knew you were happy that I was always there and you had Johnny”

"Of course you were ! You told me you were happy!" Sam said in retirement

“Yea well I lied obviously “

"Of course you were ! You told me you were happy!"

“Tell me how you think he messed up everything”

"You disappear for days and he made you propose to him and he made you hate me ."

"I was gone a lot before him and he did not make me do anything Sam, I asked him to marry me because I love him and want to be with him"

"And I hate him ..... I hate him a lot .... He destroyed my family."

"He did not destroy your family Sam how can you fucking say that? He did not steal me away from you, you are pushing me away by acting like a damn brat and just want me to give into everything you want and that means I don't get to have the one thing I want"

 

Sam glares at Dean and then sighs “yea I guess you are right I am being a brat and j should actually let you have happiness and a family other than me and Johnny and the others in the bunker. (Cas and his kids, Gabe and his kids, Jack)

Dean nods “just know I won't forget you but please be nice to John ok he is not a bad guy. We will live at the bunker ok?”

After a few months they were all happy and were a big happy family. They all had that apple pie life and only hinted when they got asked from other hunters.


End file.
